


As You Wish

by Carrie_Poppins



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Princess Bride AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrie_Poppins/pseuds/Carrie_Poppins
Summary: A retelling of the classic story Princess Bride with some miraculous twists.





	1. Prologue

    “Come on, Madeline, smile!” her mother cajoled. “You love going to Mimi and Papi's!”

    Madeline harrumphed irritably, glowering out the bus window as she slouched in her seat, propping her slippered feet against the seat in front of her, her lips drawn in a stubborn pout. “I don't  _ want  _ to go to Mimi and Papi's. I want to go to England with you!”

    “Maddie,” her mother sighed, shifting her grip on her four-year old, “we’ve been over this. This is a business trip of your father’s! It will just be a lot of dull, boring meetings.”

    “But I want to see Big Ben and ride the ferris wheel and go to the river! I heard you and Daddy talking about it!”

    “Oh honey,” her mother sighed. “That was just wishful thinking, I’m afraid. We can go and do all of that another weekend, as a family! Wouldn't you rather do that than look at the ferris wheel and Big Ben from a window?”

    “No, I want to go with you now!”

    Her mother sighed and decided not to comment, instead turning her attention to their meandering path through a roundabout and down a new road. She glanced up at the scrolling sign posting the next stop and hitched her sleeping four-year old son up on her hip. “This is our stop, Maddie. Come on, take my hand. You don't want to get left behind, do you?”

    Grumbling, the disgruntled ten-year old took her mother's extended hand, gripping the strap of her red and black polka-dot backpack with her other hand and hefting it a little higher on her shoulder. She only dragged her feet a little as they stepped off of the city bus, turning her gaze up towards the corner shop with its upstairs apartment. “Papi’s gonna make some awful cat pun. He  _ always _ makes awful cat puns,” she whined in one last, fruitless appeal.

    “Maybe he won't,” her mother sighed, as the door opened.

    “Why, good afternoon! How is my favorite  _ purr _ incess fe _ line _ today?”

    Madeline gave her mother a pointed look, rolling her eyes as she presented her grandfather an infinitesimal half a centimeter of her cheek to kiss as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her face with his silvering hair. Maddie fought to hide a smile, shaking her head and pulling away, but before she could, he swung her up into his arms and spun her around on the sidewalk. Maddie melted into giggles, momentarily forgetting that she was supposed to be upset.

    “Goodness, still so petite, Princess? Isn't your mother feeding you enough? It's a good thing that Mimi has cookies ready to put in the oven! Hello, Kitkat,” he added, winking at his daughter and smiling fondly as he bent slightly to kiss her cheek.

    “Hi, Papa,” Madeline's mother smiled wearily. How are you and Maman?”

    “Oh, just fine and dandy, I suppose,” he shrugged nonchalantly, leading the way into the beautifully remodeled clothing boutique. Your mother's arthritis is starting to get to her wrists, but you know how she is. She won't ever sit still.”

    “Hello, Maddie!” 

    “Mimi!” Madeline slithered out of her grandfather's grip and sprinted across the room to throw herself into the woman's waiting arms. The dark-haired woman swept the child into her arms with a strength that belied her height and slender build, planting kisses on the child’s cheeks and forehead as she laughed.

    “How are you, darling?”

    “I'm good. Look, I'm using the backpack you made me!”

    Her grandmother beamed as she pulled Maddie into a tight hug. “I'm so glad you like it, darling. Emma, dear, how are you?”

    “Tired and stressed, but managing,” the younger woman sighed, passing her sleepy son to his grandfather. The child's vibrantly green eyes flickered open briefly before he slipped his arms around this new neck and nuzzled his flushed cheek into his shoulder. “Thank you so much for doing this, Maman, Papa.” 

    “What are grandparents for if not to spoil their grandkids?” her Papa chuckled, wrapping his arms around his new snuggle-buddy. 

    “Don't worry about a thing, Emma,” his petite wife assured her. “We have this under control.”

    “Alright, then. Bye-bye,  _ petite papillon _ ,” Emma crooned, gently stroking her sleeping son's cheek. “Kiss, Maddie!”

    “Bye, Maman,” Maddie grumbled, pressing a half-hearted kiss to her mother's cheek as she remembered her earlier misgivings. One last hug, a wave, and a wistful smile, and Emma slipped out of her parents’ shop. 

    “Well now, Maddie,” her grandmother smiled, offering her a well-worn hand. “Why don't you come upstairs and help me put a fresh tray of cookies in the oven while Papi puts Victor to bed, hm?”

    Maddie perked up at that, taking her grandmother's hand with only token reluctance as she led the way up into the apartment. Her grandfather followed, briefly parting ways to slip into the loft bedroom and lay Victor down before rejoining them as they placed a sheet of cookies in the oven and began rolling the dough into balls to prepare another. He took a small chunk of dough and began to roll it, then promptly popped it into his mouth instead of on the fresh sheet, acknowledging his wife's teasing smack with only a chuckle.

    “So, Maddie, would you like to hear a story?” her grandfather asked, his eyes sparkling.

    “I don't know,” Maddie mused, sucking some of the dough off of her fingers. “Is it a good story?”

    “Is it a good story?!” her grandfather clapped a hand to his chest, his eyes comically wide, almost scandalized as he swept the other to his forehead. “It's only the greatest story in the world! A story of fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles! What more could you ask for in a story?”

    Maddie giggled at his antics as her grandmother gently rolled her eyes. “How about dessert?” she suggested dryly as he snuck another glob of dough. “Maddie, take Papi into the living room, please? We want a few cookies to make it into the oven. Don’t even try those kitten eyes on me,  _ minou. _ Just look at it this way, the sooner you leave the kitchen, the sooner you can start your story.”

    “But of course, my Queen,” came the response, accompanied by a sweeping bow and a roguish wink before he took his granddaughter’s hand. “Come along, Princess. Adventures await us.”

    “So what’s this story?” Maddie asked, cocking her head curiously as she and her grandfather settled onto the couch. He grinned at her as he produced a book with a black cover, embossed with a red, octagonal symbol. 

    “It’s a very special story,” he replied with a small smile, “a story inspired by true events.” Maddie jumped as she heard a small choking noise from the kitchen and glanced back to where her grandmother was turned away from them, fanning herself lightly. Her grandfather harrumphed slightly, regaining her attention as he flipped the book open. “The story starts with a young woman named Marinette, who was raised on a large estate in the distant country of Florin…”


	2. Chapter One

    Marinette's parents were chefs, bakers by speciality, hired by the esteemed Baron Bourgeois to serve him at his estate. Her favorite pastimes were horseback riding and sewing - contrary to popular rumor, her dream was not to become a baker, like her parents, but to become a seamstress, and she worked tirelessly towards that goal. Her skills soon grew to the point that Baron Bourgeois decided to take Marinette on as a seamstress for his daughter, Chloe, one of the most desired young noblewomen in the land.

    Marinette accepted the offer, aware that having her designs worn by such a socialite would put her further on the path to her goal, yet she quickly learned that in addition to being among the most beautiful of eligible women, Chloe was also one of the most spoiled. It didn’t take long before Chloe started treating her less as her private seamstress and more as her private slave, with cries of, “Farm girl, polish my silver bracelet. I want to see my face shining in it the next time I wear it!” and, “Farm girl, fill the bath with rose petals! I will not bathe in water that has not been lavishly scented with roses!” and, “Farm girl, fetch me some lemonade! I’m absolutely _dying_ in this heat!”

    To all of these unseemly requests, Marinette was forced to simply bow her head, hands clenched angrily in the folds of her apron, muttering a sullen, “As you wish, my Lady.”

    Then, one day, came a new request, one that would have consequences neither Chloe nor Marinette could ever have imagined. “Farm girl! Find out the name of that new soldier boy. I absolutely _must_ know it!”

    Grumbling, “As you wish,” once again, Marinette left the heiress’s bedroom and began to make her way down towards the garrison. “And for the millionth time, I'm _not_ a farm girl!” she hissed under her breath the moment she was out of earshot.

    Chloe had been raving about the “new soldier boy” for days, and she hadn’t even met him face to face! All she knew about the guy was that he was some golden-blond hot-shot from the big city. And that was all she cared to know, apparently. Well, that and his name. Probably so that she could order him to be her companion in person. And he’d probably accept without protest, like every one of Chloe's old flames. What boy _would_ protest, after all? Chloe was pretty, young, and rich, even if she did have a temper that could match a swarm of hornets.

    "Hey, Marinette! Queen Bee buzzing again?" a familiar voice called, accompanied by an easy grin. Marinette managed a weak smile at the sound of it.

    "Morning, Nino. Yeah, something like that."

    "What's the mission this time? A fresh bouquet of flowers? A chocolate croissant? Or heaven forbid she actually asked you to do your _job_ and make her a new dress!" her old friend gasped, pressing a hand to his chest as he fell in to walk alongside her, tightening the bow of his violin as he went.

    "Haha, very funny," Marinette grumbled back, rolling her eyes. "But no, unfortunately nothing so simple this time. The _young miss_ wants me to introduce her to one of the new guards her father hired."

    "Oof. Things go south with Kim?"

    "I guess. From what I gather he was too adventurous for her. And he spent too much time with that other girl. Alix I think? As far as I can tell they're just really good friends, but of course she didn't see things that way."

    "Yeah, figures. Anyway, I've gotta get to practice, but I'll catch you later, okay?"

    "Sure. Later, Nino!"

    She slipped off down a separate hallway, heading towards the staircase leading into the main courtyard. There she paused briefly, stepping aside long enough for Rose to bustle past with a load of laundry and a bright smile that Marinette wearily returned. She waved to a few other friends as she continued on towards the guard barracks, including the shy Juleka and Max, the promising young architect.

    It was on the stone stairs beside the fountain that it happened. In classic Marinette fashion, the tip of her flats caught on a small crack in one of the stones and she staggered, her arms pinwheeling as she tried - unsuccessfully - to regain her balance before she pitched forward. She closed her eyes, anticipating the impact of the ground -

    And instead felt a pair of hands grip her arms, pulling her against something considerably softer than stone.

    Marinette froze, staring straight into a wall of well-made green wool, marked by a vertical line of gold buttons. Slowly, her field of vision expanded and she noticed the hands gripping her biceps and gently sliding up to her wrists.

    "Are you alright? Nothing broken?" She twitched, and her mind was finally kicked back in gear so that she could raise her blue eyes to meet a pair of bright green ones, wide and worried, before eventually smirking. "Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in."

    Marinette stared at him, absolutely aghast, before shoving back from him, putting some distance between them. He let her slip away, his expression once again morphing to concern. Her eyes quickly flicked over his face and uniform and her stomach dropped. Tall, good-looking, green-eyed and golden blond hair in a well-tailored guard's uniform. No doubt about it: this was the young miss's "new soldier boy".

    "You okay?" The boy asks again, hovering uncertainly.

    "Fine, thanks," Marinette replied crisply, taking another half-step away, "Mister…?"

    "Adrien. Adrien Agreste."

    "Mister Agreste. Miss Bourgeois would like to be able to meet you. When would you be available?"

    The young man blinked a couple of times. "I… um… okay…? I mean, I guess I'm flattered, but… why… what?"

    Marinette frowned. This was the first time any of Chloe's potential beaus had acted with such obvious confusion. He must _really_ be new. Or was it possible that maybe he… "Shall I tell her you're unavailable? Or… uninterested?"

    "What? No, that's fine, I just… This is just very sudden…"

    The small kernel of hope that may have formed in Marinette's chest quickly withered. So he was just like all the others. "Then shall I simply tell her that you're available at her leisure?"

    "I… I suppose?" he frowned, obviously still bemused.

    "Very well then, Mr. Agreste. I expect you'll hear from the young miss shortly. If you'll excuse me."

    Marinette spun on her heel and strode away, blushing furiously as she stumbled back up the very steps she'd nearly biffed it coming down from. If she'd glanced back, she might have seen Nino step out of a corridor and peer curiously after her.

    "Hey, Adrien, we're all waiting for you at rehearsal. What'd you do to tick off Marinette?"

    The blond boy shrugged, bewildered. "I haven't the faintest idea."

* * *

    Fortunately, it was Sabrina who was sent to arrange details of the little visit between young Lady Bourgeois and "Adrikins", as he was quickly dubbed. Unfortunately, it was Marinette who was tasked with chaperoning the picnic.

    "Farm girl, grab the _yellow_ quilt, not the gray one!"

    "As you wish, my Lady."

    "Farm girl, fetch the picnic basket from the kitchens! And make sure that there's plenty of sweets! Sabrina tells me that Adrikins _adores_ sweets!"

    "As you wish, my Lady."

    "Farm, girl what took you so long?"

    "As you… er…"

    "Oh nevermind, just hurry up and let's go already! We mustn't be late!"

    "As you wish, my Lady."

    "Farm girl, spread the quilt out beneath that tree by the river!"

    "As you wish, my Lady."

    As the young miss ordered her this way and that, Marinette felt her patience rapidly wearing thin. It was a relief when Chloe finally ran out of things for her to do some five minutes before "Adrikins" was scheduled to arrive and she simply sat at the edge of the quilt, fiddling with her skirts and smoothing her carefully-braided hair. Marinette pulled her shawl more tightly around her shoulders, shivering slightly in the chilly breeze of early Spring.

    She'd never handled the cold well.

    “Farm girl, fetch me some of those blackberries! I want my _Adrikins_ to enjoy the bounty of my estate!”

    Marinette startled back to attention, her head swiveling in an effort to find which blackberries the young miss happened to be referring to. She felt an involuntary shiver run down her spine when she finally caught sight of them on the opposite bank of the muddy river.

    “As you wish, my Lady, but… I'd have to walk up to the bridge to cross the river, and Mr. Agreste should be here any minute. Your father wouldn't approve of such a meeting unchaperoned.”

    “Ugh, then just swim across the river to save time! Must I do _all_ your thinking for you?”

    Marinette froze, staring at her for a few long seconds before turning her attention to the river. It was over ten feet wide, and deceptively deep. Furthermore, the Spring melt had begun just a few weeks ago, which meant that the water ran both unusually high and abnormally fast. Not to mention that there was lots of debris rushing by and it would be frigidly cold.

    “I… I don't believe that would be advisable, miss. I don't think I'm a strong enough swimmer to make it to the shore safely.”

    “Oh please, any peasant girl worth her keep can make a swim like that easily.”

    “I’m not so convinced.”

    “Excuse me? I'm giving you an order, farm girl! Swim across the river and gather those berries!”

    “B-but Chloe-!”

     _Smack!_

    Marinette gasped sharply, her cheek stinging with the force of the other girl's slap. “You forget your place, _farm girl,_ ” Chloe hissed. “ _I_ am the heiress of this household! You are a _servant_ . You have no right to question my orders, and you certainly have _no_ right to call me by my first name! Now, _get going!_ ”

    Visibly trembling, Marinette turned towards the fast-running river. “A-As you wish, my Lady.” She slowly fumbled with her shawl, pulling it over her shoulders and leaving it on the bank before stepping out of her flats and setting them aside as well, stalling for as long as she could. With one last, pleading look at the huffing young miss, Marinette took her first cautious step into the water.

    The first step alone was torture enough as cold shot up her leg and seemed to wrap around her heart like a vice. She shivered violently as she took another step into the river, stumbling slightly as the force of the current threatened to sweep her off her feet.

    "My Lady, I _really_ don't think-"

    "Ugh, get _going_ already!" Chloe snapped, shoving Marinette's back.

    Marinette staggered, then fell into the river with a shriek that was immediately cut off as water flooded into her mouth. She floundered, frantically trying to get above the water, but the current was rapidly sweeping her downstream. She could vaguely hear Chloe screaming at her in the distance, and somewhere there was a splash, but she couldn't see anything beyond the rushing water and the driftwood flashing past and then the burst of stars when something cracked against the back of her head and she couldn't move and she couldn't breathe and she knew in that instant that she was going to die.

    Then something seized her arm and wrapped around her waist. She felt warmth seeping through the cold and instinctively clung to it, and before she knew it she was coughing and gasping for breath, blinking dazedly as the world slowly came back into focus and she became aware of an arm wrapped firmly around her waist and another hooked under her knees and cradling her gently against a broad chest.

    She had no presence of mind to resist as her rescuer set her down on the bank and quickly undid the ties of her dress, stripping her down to her simple, linen corset. She could vaguely hear him speaking, apparently arguing with someone as he tugged her pigtails loose and roughly tousled her hair and rubbed her arms with something soft, drying her off as best he could. She recognized Chloe's voice, condescendingly demanding to know why he would risk his life for someone like _her._ Then she stiffened when she heard his response and realized she _knew_ that voice.

    " _Never_ say anything like that again," _Adrien Agreste_ growled back, and Marinette felt her heart stop. "With all due respect _Miss Bourgeois,_ those who don't value the lives of others have no right to lead them. Now, I'm afraid I'll have to cancel our little appointment today."

    "What?! What do you mean, Adrikins?!"

    Given their close proximity, Marinette could feel him bristle at the sound of the nickname. When she glanced up towards him, all of the teasing sparkle that she'd seen in his eyes a couple of days before had vanished, replaced with an iciness unlike anything she'd ever seen before.

    "Well, it would seem I now have other matters to attend to, since you clearly won't," came the cold response, then he stretched to snatch something off the ground and wrap it firmly around Marinette's shoulders.

     _His jacket,_ she realized dully, her trembling fingers curling in the stiff wool. She twitched as Mr. Agreste gathered her up in his arms again and began to carry her across the lawn of Bourgeois Manor, stoically ignoring Chloe's shrieks behind them as he cradled the petite girl to his chest. She felt her cheeks flush slightly, but she still leaned into him, instinctively seeking his warmth.

    "Hey Adrien! Hey Mar… Holy-! What happened?!" came the cry of Nino's familiar voice, growing louder as he ran towards them.

    "Not the time, Nino. We need to get her warm."

    "Wh… oh. Oh! Right. This way; we can take her to her parents' bakery."

    Her old friend hurried before them, leading the way across the grounds and the courtyard to the humble bakery set in corner next to the kitchens. By the time he held the door open for them and followed them in, Marinette was shivering uncontrollably and the world around her seemed weirdly hazy.

    “Good aft- Marinette!”

    She could hear her Maman’s voice close to her ear, calling for her Papa. Then she felt a new pair of arms lifting her up and cuddling her close and she breathed in the scent of fresh bread and a little of her anxiety slipped from her shoulders as he carried her into the kitchen and sat down by the ovens, gently rubbing his huge hands over her arms. She wasn’t sure how long she remained there, huddled in her father’s arms, but eventually Maman came back and Papa left the room, letting his wife strip Marinette of her shift and tug a nightdress over her head, then wrap her in a blanket and towel her hair dry.

    “Don’t worry, _cherie_. You’re alright now,” her Maman murmured, hugging her around her shoulders and rocking her gently back and forth. Marinette nodded, but she still felt numb, and not necessarily because of the cold slowly leaking out of her.

    Mr. Agreste… no, _Adrien_ … he’d saved her life. After she’d treated him so rudely… thought so unkindly of him… he’d risked his life to save her.

    She would have to make it up to him somehow.

* * *

    The only good thing about the week in which Marinette had to fight off a nasty head cold was that she was spared Chloe’s presence for that entire time. Once she had finally recovered, the first thing that she did was ask Nino for a favor. Her old friend stared at her with wide eyes initially, then grinned, promising to help.

    So now Marinette stood beneath the same willow tree where she’d fallen into the river, anxiously fidgeting with her shawl as she waited.

    “Oh!”

    Marinette cautiously raised her head to meet Adrien Agreste's startlingly green eyes, wide and bright with curiosity as he approached her. “I didn't expect to see you here. Er, does Ms. Bourgeois have another… message for me?”

    Marinette hesitated for a long moment, then, gathering her courage, she shook her head. “No, I… I asked to see you for myself, this time.”

    “Oh? Is there something I can help you with?”

    “No, I just… wanted to thank you. And… to apologize.”

    “Apologize? What for?”

    “For misjudging you so badly. I thought you were just another handsome, shallow gold digger, but… you saved me. And then you defended me against her. I can never thank you enough, for coming to my aid back there.”

    The young soldier blinked a couple of times, obviously taken aback by her apology, then a small smile touched the corners of his mouth. “You know, I think it takes just as much courage to apologize to someone as it does to stand up to another person. Maybe even more. I hope this means that maybe we can start over? Wipe the slate clean, so to speak?”

    Marinette felt her shoulders relax as she returned his smile, taking his offered hand. “I'd like that.” She was more than a little surprised when, instead of shaking it, as she'd expected, the young soldier brought her hand to his mouth and pressed a feather-light kiss to her knuckles.

    “Well, my Lady, since we're officially starting fresh, allow me to reintroduce myself. My name is Adrien. And what shall I call you?”

    “M-Marinette. You can call me Marinette.”

    Adrien smiled at her, a slightly mischievous sparkle gleaming in his eyes. “As you wish, my Lady.”


	3. Chapter Two

     “Marinette? Are you paying attention?” Mylene frowned, nudging her friend gently.

     “Mm?”

     "Oh boy. Oi, Marinette!" Nino called from her other side.

     "Huh?" she startled, tearing her eyes away from Adrien and staring instead with wide eyes at Nino as he shook his head, smirking wearily.

     "Sheesh, why don't you just go and ask him already?"

     "Ask him? Ask him what?" Marinette blushed, her gaze darting towards the young soldier once again. Mylene smiled and Nino groaned in exasperation.

     "Good grief. Let me put this way: if I have to listen to you two flirt for a whole hour and then moan to me about how the other only thinks of you as a friend  _ one more time _ , then I am going to  _ lose it! _ "

     "Wh-what?" Marinette giggled nervously. "What do you mean? Adrien and I… we're just friends."

     Nino groaned, slumping back against the wall, his violin clutched loosely in his hand. "Case in point. Why are my best friends the most oblivious people on the planet?" he prayed to whatever god might be listening. "Marinette for the last time, go and ask him on a walk or something! I guarantee he'll say yes. Now if you'll excuse me, it’s time for rehearsal." Nino pushed himself upright after that, marching to join the rest of his ensemble, Juleka and her brother Luka playing the harp and the lute, respectively, Rose singing, and most recently, Adrien, who it turned out was a talented harpsichord player. 

     “You really ought to, you know,” Mylene whispered, settling back in her seat to enjoy the music while she could. Her break wasn’t for much longer, but she liked to come and listen to the little ensemble when she could.

     “He doesn’t think of me that way,” Marinette sighed, turning her attention back to her latest project. “We’re  _ just friends. _ ”

     “If you keep telling yourself, you’ll miss your chance,” Mylene warned her.

     Marinette just shook her head and stayed quietly in her seat, listening to them play while she sewed beads along the bodice of the new gown she was making for Chloe. It had become her new habit ever since the river incident, after which Lord Bourgeois had  _ finally _ put his foot down and insisted she be treated as the seamstress she was rather than the maid she wasn’t. Chloe had pitched a fit, of course, but with the threat of losing the entire Dupain-Cheng household - and their famous cakes - from his employ, he had managed to grow a temporary spine. All in all, it had made her time at the mansion over the last three months considerably more pleasant. 

     “Hey, Marinette!” Her head snapped up, instantly alert at the sound of Adrien’s voice. Mylene had long since left, and she felt her cheeks grow pink as she realized that an hour had already gone by. The heat only increased at the sight of the young guard’s broad grin as he gestured to the rest of the ensemble. “What do you think? We ready to play for the party tonight?” 

     She smiled shyly, pretending to think about it while internally reminding herself that it was  _ just Adrien, _ her sweet, generous, handsome,  _ flirt _ of a  _ friend. _

     It would behoove her to remember that fact. 

     “I don’t know,” she smirked back. “I wasn’t paying enough attention. Maybe you should play it for me again? Just the two of us?” 

     Adrien flushed, Rose giggled, Juleka smiled and shook her head, and Luka and Nino groaned, the latter of the two pressing his palm against his forehead and running his hand down his face.

     “I-I mean, as you wish,” Adrien spluttered, trying to regain control of the situation the way he always did on the rare occasion when she flirted back and managed to fluster him. 

_      Score. _

     “Yes!” Nino exclaimed suddenly, causing them both to jump. “Yes, she does want you to! For the love of all that is good in the world, could you two just figure things out already?!”

     “Wh-What?” Marinette squeaked, all of her bravado vanishing in an instant.

     “F-Figure out what?” Adrien echoed her, turning an even darker shade of red than before.

     “Guys, you’re so obvious that it’s painful to  _ me, _ ” Luka sighed, rolling his eyes. 

     “B-But we’re not… I mean… We…” Marinette stuttered, her hands flailing and the dress she’d been working on dropping to the floor.

     “Here, Marinette,” Rose smiled sweetly, walking over and gathering up the bundle of fabric before pulling the raven-haired girl to her feet and placing the half-finished dress onto her chair. “Let’s take a walk, shall we?”

     Marinette nodded dazedly, half-aware of the fact that Juleka was pulling Adrien to his feet as well, leading him out of the door on the opposite side of the room. They walked for about ten minutes - giving Marinette some time for her cheeks to cool down - before Rose pulled her to a low wall and sat her down, taking a seat beside her. 

     “So,” she smiled brightly, her head tilted expectantly to one side.

     “S-So?” Marinette mumbled back, still flustered.

     “So how long have you been in love with Adrien?”

     Marinette groaned and dropped her head into her hands. “Am I really that obvious?” she moaned.

     “Yes,” Rose giggled. “But don’t worry; it’s sweet.” The ravenette just mumbled incoherently into her hands, prompting Rose to gently rub her back. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, you know. Adrien is a kind, honest, brave young man.”

     “I know. That’s the problem,” Marinette sighed, finally pulling her hands away. “Rose, I was so unkind to him. I’m his exact opposite. I’m rude, and selfish, and prejudiced, and-”

     “Please tell me you don’t actually think that of yourself!” Rose interrupted, her sky-blue eyes very wide, maybe even horrified. 

     Marinette blinked at her a few times. “I mean… Why not?”

     “Because you’re nothing at all like that, Mari! You’re kind and compassionate and honest enough to admit when you’ve made a mistake. You work so hard in everything you do, and you’re patient enough to deal with the Miss and… Marinette, surely you know that Adrien loves you too?”

     The young seamstress sighed, shaking her head. “As much as I wish that were the case, it’s not. He’s just a flirt. A kind, caring flirt, but a flirt just the same. He doesn’t think of me that way.”

     “Marinette!” Rose snapped. Marinette flinched, looking straight up into Rose’s serious gaze. She’d never heard the girl speak with so much force before. “ _ Adrien loves you. _ I’ve never seen him interact with any girl the way that he interacts with you. He certainly doesn’t flirt with me or Juleka, nor with Alix, or Mirelle, or Mylene, or Sabrina, or even Aurore, no matter how much she flirts with him. It’s  _ you _ he cares about. It always has been.”

     “I… I’ve… never noticed.”

     “Probably because you were too busy staring at him whenever you had the chance,” Rose giggled, reverting back to her usual sweet smile.

     “But… But if that’s true, then why hasn’t he ever said anything?”

     “Probably the usual reasons. He’s afraid of being hurt. Afraid that you don’t feel the same way. Isn’t that why you haven’t said anything all this time?”

     “Well… Yes.”

     “So you can understand where he’s coming from. So, the question becomes: how are you going to declare yourself to him?”

     “What?!” Marinette practically screeched, drawing the attention of several curious passers-by. “Rose, I can’t do that!”

     “Why not?” she giggled back. “You two flirt enough as is, you know.”

     “Yeah, but that can be taken as a joke! Confessing… That’s so much harder, Rose!”

     “Which is why you have me and Juleka,” she replied firmly. “We’ll help you. And anyway, Juleka is also having a talk with Adrien, so he should be trying to figure out how to confess to you, too.”

     An undignified squawk escaped Marinette’s mouth before she could hold it back. Adrien confessing to her? As mortifyingly wonderful as that sounded, it was just too much to hope for. “I… I don’t know, Rose. I… I don’t know if I can…” she sighed, wishing that her cheeks weren’t burning quite so brightly.

     Rose sighed and rose to her feet, holding out a hand to pull her up as well. “Alright then, let’s start small. Let’s go back to your house and pick something for you to wear to the party tonight. The entire estate is invited, after all. So let’s pick something that will make you too beautiful to resist, shall we?”

     “O-Okay.”

     “That’s the spirit,” the blond girl beamed encouragingly, wrapping an arm around hers. “Let’s go!”

* * *

     Marinette was fighting not to hyperventilate as she walked into the hall. Rose squeezed her arm reassuringly, radiant in her simple, long pink gown. She was practically bouncing with excitement, her blond head turning every which way as she took in the gleaming candelabras and crystal chandeliers. Juleka soon joined them, a shy smile half-hidden behind her long, dark hair. She wore a long, plum-colored dress, with long sleeves and a black undershirt. 

     “Good evening,” she murmured softly. “You both look beautiful.”

     “Thanks, Jules!” Rose squealed, throwing her arms around the other girl. “I think that we chose well,” she added, gesturing towards Marinette’s gown. 

     The young seamstress blushed, glancing down at the garment. It was one of her own creations, inspired by the style of her mother’s native country. A high neckline that appeared to wrap across her chest, long, billowing black sleeves and a bright red bodice and long, matching skirt with accents of silver buttons and black lace. It was one of her favorites, but she rarely had opportunity to wear it. And anyways, after being teased by Chloe that it made her look like a ladybug, she’d started to feel a little self-conscious in it. But Rose had insisted she looked beautiful in it, so she had mustered up her courage and worn it. 

     “Come on, let’s go find everybody else!” Rose gushed, seizing both their hands and pulling them towards the corner where the instruments had been set up. Luka and Nino were the first to look up, waving cheerfully to the three of them. Nino actually whistled softly, giving the three of them a quick glance-over.

     “Looking good, gals. Especially you, Marinette. Don’t you think so, Adrien,” he added with a wicked grin, nudging the tall blond, who was still bent over the harpsichord, listening to the different notes as he ran his fingers over the keys. 

     “Hm?” he glanced up towards the three newcomers. And instantly froze, his eyes wide, his jaw slack. Marinette blushed deeply, fidgeting with skirt while trying to hold back miniature crisis of her own. 

     Adrien was dressed in a loose, dark-green shirt that complemented his eyes, tucked into tan slacks under a white vest with silver buttons. His hair was perfectly combed, eyes seemed brighter for the rosy flush in his cheeks. 

     “You look beautiful,” he sighs, a little dreamily.

     “Thanks,” she managed to choke out, trying not to crumple her dress by clenching her fingers. “You do too. I mean handsome!” Marinette corrected quickly, her hands flailing slightly. He chuckled gently, rubbing the back of his neck the way he often did when he was nervous.

     “So, um, Marinette?”

     “Yes?”

     “Can I… Can I talk to you later? When… When we have a break or something?”

     “Sure!” she squeaked back, trying not to sound  _ too _ eager, especially with the knowing glances the other members of the ensemble were exchanging as they finished the last of their setup. “Yeah, whenever you want.”

     He relaxed, grinning at her. “Awesome. Great. Yeah, so I’ll… I’ll come find you later, okay?”

     “Yeah. Yeah, sounds good.” 

     Marinette fled the scene feeling more than a little bit floaty, her heart racing as she twirled lazily in the general direction of the food table, a silly smile on her lips. Maybe they were right. Maybe Adrien did love her in the way that she hoped. Maybe her secret fantasy of marrying him and having three children could actually come true.

     “Marinette! Can you spare a moment to help us with this, dear?” 

     Her mother’s voice startled her out of her daydream, blinking up in surprise to where they were pulling trays of baked goods from a small cart to lay them on the refreshment table. “Oh! Of course, Maman!” she called, hurrying over and lifting one of the trays from her father’s arms.

     “Thank you, love. You look lovely, by the way,” he added with a mischievous smile. “So who’s the lucky boy?”

     “Papa!” Marinette hissed, laying the tray down on the table for her maman to arrange the delicacies placed on it.

     “Ooh, so you’re not denying there  _ is _ a boy?”

     “Maman!”

     “Don’t worry, dear, we won’t tell a soul,” her papa chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. “Now then, you should go ask him for a dance.”

     Marinette blushed deeply. “Well, I would but… Well…” she glanced towards the little orchestra in the corner, which had just started to play. 

     “Ah. I should have known,” Maman smiled. “Good choice, dear.”

     “Thanks, Maman,” her daughter mumbled, fidgeting again.

     “Well then, if you would like to avoid anyone else’s attentions until your beau is available, how would you like to help us out a little longer?”

     “Sure, Papa. Thank you.”

* * *

     Adrien sighed, flexing his hands as Nino put aside his violin - a sign to the dancing party-goers that they would be on break for the next twenty minutes. Juleka smiled at him as he rose to his feet, stretching his arms over his head. 

     “Ready?” she asked, while Rose bounced alongside her.

     “No,” he replied honestly, his heart racing as he remembered what having a break meant.

     “Quit worrying about it, man,” Luka chuckled. “Anyone can see she’s crazy about you. Well, except for you, apparently.”

     “Gee, thanks,” Adrien rolled his eyes in response.

     “The point is, stop stalling and  _ go find her, _ ” Nino grumbled. “For  _ my _ sake if not for yours.”

     Adrien managed a nervous laugh at that before he stepped off the low stage and made his way towards the terrace, where he’d noticed Marinette walking earlier. It really was a beautiful evening. The sun hung low in the sky, dipping towards the tree line on the other side of the river. There were several couples that had headed out onto the terrace, talking quietly amongst themselves. And there, at the very end of the porch was Marinette, arms folded across her chest, frowning up at a tall man with perfectly parted, wavy brown hair and a horrendously pink suit. 

     “For the last time, Mr. Grimault, I’m not interested,” she said cooly.

     “Oh please Ms. Dupain-Cheng,” the man smiled, coyly brushing his fingers against the underside of Marinette’s chin - causing her to stiffen and Adrien to flush with fury - “I promise you: I can make your wildest dreams come true.”

     Marinette rolled her eyes at him, but before she could speak, Adrien stepped forward. “Excuse me,” he began, his tone icily polite, “but I believe the young lady already said no.”

     ‘Mr. Grimault’ turned towards him, any trace of a smile instantly slipping from his features. “And I suppose you have a claim on her, then?”

     Something plummeted hard into Adrien’s stomach, then seemingly took flight and multiplied, like a swarm of butterflies. Still, he managed to muster a smile, quirking an eyebrow at the other man and wrapping an arm around Marinette’s shoulders. She stiffened for just the briefest moment before pressing closer to him, wrapping her arm around his waist in turn. He had to be careful not to melt into a puddle at that, but it was encouraging that she didn’t pull away. “As a matter of fact,” he smirked, “I do. Now, if you’ll excuse us.”

     He quickly guided Marinette away, leading her off of the terrace and towards the river, away from prying eyes and ears. He heard Marinette sigh shakily and felt her slump against him, shivering slightly. “Thank you, for that,” she murmured. “I wasn’t sure how to get out of there on my own.”

     “Of course, my Lady,” Adrien winked back, grinning at her. “I’m always happy to help.”

     “I know,” Marinette smiled back up at him, her eyes sparkling in a way that made his stomach flip pleasantly. It was only then that he realized she still hadn’t pulled out of his grip. He felt himself blush, and quickly looked up, focusing instead on where they were headed: the willow tree by the river, site of their second meeting. 

     “Um. So, you wanted to speak to me?” Marinette asked when they stopped, pulling away slightly so that she could face him. Her cheeks were pink, too, and she kept chewing the inside of her lip. 

     It was really distracting. 

     He blushed, his eyes dropping to the ground even as his hand reached up to the back of his neck as he tried to summon the courage and the words to speak. “So, um, Juleka and I were talking earlier, and… she pointed out some things that convinced me I should… that I should tell you that I… I love you, Marinette.” 

     He heard a gasp and fought the urge to cringe. Maybe being direct wasn’t the way to go after all? But then he felt the cool hands slipping into his, prompting him to glance up with surprise at Marinette’s bright smile, broad and sweet and setting her bluebell eyes sparkling in the most mesmerizing way imaginable, bathed as she was in the light of a red sunset. “I love you too, Adrien,” she whispered, her voice breathless and teary and giggly all at once. 

     “You… You do?” he gaped, hardly able to believe it, and now she really did laugh. 

     “Yes, Adrien, I do,” she beamed, blinking tears from her eyes. 

     A broad grin spread across his face then, and he reached up to cradle her jaw with one hand. “Then, with your permission, my Lady?” he whispered, leaning close to her.

     Her smile turned mischievous as she lifted herself on her toes to meet him. “As you wish,” she whispered, before closing the distance between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it would normally be Alya taking the advisory role, but I have plans for her elsewhere...


	4. Chapter Three

     “Do you truly have to go?” 

     “I’m afraid so, my love,” Adrien sighed, holding her close. 

     Four blissful months had passed since their first kiss by the river, and Marinette had never been happier. Adrien was everything she could ever wish for and more, and she found herself falling even deeper in love with him with each passing day. But now, a war with the neighboring country of Gildor was apparently imminent, and every lordship in the kingdom was required to provide a certain number of soldiers to join the army. Adrien was among those chosen to go to the capital, along with Kim, Luka, and many others. Nino had recently broken his leg falling off of a stage, so he was excused from military service for the time being. 

     “I fear I’ll never see you again,” Marinette whispered, pulling back just enough to see his face. He smiled, gently tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear and bending down to press a quick kiss to her lips. 

     “I have something for you,” he murmured. She stared, her eyes going wide as he pulled a small black box from his pocket with red markings. “It’s not exactly traditional,” he continued, “but they reminded me of you. I wanted to give them to you as a promise of sorts.” 

     Marinette caught her breath as Adrien flipped open the lid to reveal a pair of earrings, crafted of some black metal with red and black stones, patterned like a ladybug. “They’re beautiful,” she murmured, taking the box. She smiled up at him, her eyes shining. “I’ll wear them every day.” Then she paused, and quickly tucked the box in her apron pocket as she tugged a huge silver ring off of her thumb - it was too big to fit on any other finger. “This was my grandfather’s,” she whispered, pressing it into Adrien’s hand. “I want you to take it with you. For good luck. And… And I want it back eventually, so you’d better come home safely, okay?”

     Adrien stared, wide-eyed, at the precious gift for a few moments before he grinned at her, slipping the ring onto his right ring finger. “I promise,” he vowed. “I’ll bring it back.” Marinette beamed up at him, then pulled him down for another kiss. He hummed, almost purring in delight as he wrapped his arms loosely around her. 

     “Adrien. Sorry to interrupt, but we have to get going, man,” Kim called reluctantly, hefting his pack over his shoulder. The blond sighed, pulling back from Marinette. 

     “I’ll be back soon,” he murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear.

     “I’ll be waiting,” she whispered in reply, taking a step back. Adrien wrapped his bag in his hand and slung it over his shoulder, smiling briefly before he turned away and followed the others down the path. Marinette stood at the gate, waving until they were out of sight.

* * *

_ No…  _

     Marinette’s hands trembled as she held the letter in front of her, sinking slowly, unsteadily into the nearest chair, the words splotching as her tears dropped onto the parchment.

     “Marinette? Could you come help with… What’s wrong,  _ mon cherie _ ?” her maman asked, hurrying to her side. “What did Adrien’s letter say? He didn’t… Marinette?”

     “He’s dead.”

     “…What?”

     “He’s dead, Maman,” Marinette sobbed, hardly aware of when her mother took the letter from her hands. “He… He w-was assigned to… to a navy ship, and then… th-they were at-tacked by the p-pirate Chat Noir.”

     Sabine Cheng stiffened, then turned to the papers, scanning it quickly. There were two letters, one had been written by Adrien, detailing his assignment and saying how much he missed her daughter. The second was from Kim, and had obviously been written quickly and shoved into the same envelope, describing the tragedy. Apparently the ship he’d been assigned to had run afoul of the pirates on a training voyage. The ship had been crippled and run onto the reefs. There were no survivors on board. The only sign left by their attackers was the symbol of the dread pirate Chat Noir: a four-fingered pawprint  burned into the deck. 

     And everyone knew that he never took prisoners. 

     “Oh,  _ mon cherie _ ,” her mother whispered, wrapping her daughter in her arms and pulling her close, then gently stroking her hair with one hand. “I’m so sorry, dear.”

     “A-Adrien,” Marinette sobbed against her mother’s shoulder, her hand rising to rub against the ladybug earrings that he had given her. “Adrien, I… I’m so sorry.”

     “I know it hurts,  _ cherie _ , and I know that you don’t want to hear this right now, but I promise it will hurt less with time. Maybe… maybe someday-”

     “No,” Marinette whispered. “Don’t say it, Maman. I will never love again.”

* * *

     Two months came and went. Marinette grew very quiet in that period of time, throwing herself into her work and disappearing into her room. She stopped going to Nino, Rose, and Juleka’s practice sessions, stopped taking walks around the estate, stopped smiling. It was painful for her friends to watch, seeing her retreat into herself. Which was why Rose approached her one afternoon with a cautious smile.

     “Hey, Marinette,” she murmured gently. “Have you… heard the news?”

     “Hm?” the ravenette replied dully, her fingers moving rhythmically as she sewed lace onto another dress for Chloe. 

     “Well, um, supposedly Prince Hawkmoth is coming to the estate today. Word is that he’s interested in finding a bride and he wants to meet Lady Bourgeois. He should be here any minute.”

     “Good for her.”

     “I was thinking that maybe we could go to the entryway together?”

     “What for?”

     “Well, it might be fun?”

     “Maybe.”

     “Or, you know, just a way to get you out of your parents’ house?”

     “Why would I want to do that?”

     “Marinette,” Rose sighed, sitting down on the bed, “you’re not happy here, are you?”

     “I won’t be happy out there, either.”

     “Maybe not, but… Marinette, we’re worried about you. Me, Nino, Juleka, and your parents. We’re not asking you to heal overnight; we know how much you loved…  _ love _ … Adrien, but… it still hurts, you know? Seeing you so miserable. We just want you to get to the point where you can smile again.”

     Marinette hesitated, staring down at the length of fabric crumpled in her lap. She didn’t know if she would  _ ever _ smile again, but she didn’t want her friends to worry. At the very least, she didn’t want them to be hurt because of her. She sighed wearily, tucking her needle carefully into the half-complete dress and folding it carefully before setting it to one side. “I guess I could use a short break,” she mumbled, rising to her feet and patting out her skirt. 

     Rose relaxed, relief filling her eyes. “Come on, then. We don’t have to stay for long, okay? I promise.”

     They made their way through the distinctly quieter halls of the estate at a quick trot, hurrying down to the entryway, where the majority of the servants had gathered, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible in their attempts to catch a glimpse of the Prince. So naturally, they were lined up on either side of the main gate in order to “welcome” him. 

     “Rose! Marinette!” Nino called, waving to them from the crowd. Rose quickly dragged Marinette towards him, bouncing on her toes with excitement. 

     “You got a great spot, Nino,” she beamed, releasing Marinette’s hand to grab Juleka’s. “We’re pretty close to the front!” 

     “Perks of being injured,” Nino smirked back, tapping his crutch against his wrapped leg. “It’s easier to bully your way into privilege.”

     Marinette zoned out as they continued chatting, wrapping her arms around herself, standing a little ways apart from her friends, uncomfortable in such a crowd. She hadn’t been in a group of people this numerous since Adrien… left. 

     “Now announcing the arrival of Prince Hawkmoth of Florin!”

     The crowd suddenly surged forward with cries of delight, eager for the first glimpse of the prince. Marinette squeaked with surprise and alarm as she was swept up in the crowd, and jostled and shoved until she stumbled into the open, tripping over a loose stone and falling to her hands and knees. She knelt for a few seconds, regaining her breath, vaguely aware of the startled gasps around her. Then in her peripheral vision she saw a pair of heavy boots approach her, followed by a pale hand extended to help her to her feet. She accepted it without thinking, and allowed the stranger to pull her upright. When she looked up, she froze, horrified. 

     Prince Hawkmoth himself stood in front of her, dressed in a purple suit with a short silver cape and silver accents. He had pale blue eyes, light blond hair, and a thin smile. “Are you alright, Miss?” he asked.

     “Y-Yes, thank you, Your Majesty,” Marinette mumbled, squirming under his scrutiny and moving to pull away from him. “I’m sorry for the bother.”

     His grip on her hand tightened, his smile widening slightly. “What’s your name, Miss?”

     “Erm. Marinette. Marinette Dupain Cheng,” she replied, growing increasingly uncomfortable but unable to come up with a way to politely slip away. 

     “Miss Marinette. Delighted,” the Prince smiled, leaning down to kiss the back of her hand. 

     Marinette felt her stomach lurch in response, churning with horror.

     “Marinette Dupain Cheng! Would you  _ kindly _ allow the Prince to continue on his way?” a haughty voice huffed. 

     For the first time  _ grateful _ for Chloe’s bossiness, Marinette quickly tugged her hand free from the prince’s grip and turned towards the front entrance, dipping into a quick curtsy. “As you wish, my Lady,” she said quickly, then turned and pushed her way back through the crowd, avoiding the area where she could see her friends watching her worriedly and fleeing back towards the bakery. 

     She never should have left this morning.

* * *

     “Marinette?”

     She glanced up from the dress she had been working on as her maman entered the room, her gray eyes narrowed in apparent bewilderment. “Yes, Maman?”

     “You have a guest.”

     “Just tell Rose that I’m fine and not to worry about it, okay?” Marinette sighed, turning back to the fabric in her hand.

     “It’s not Rose, dear,” Sabine Cheng replied, worrying her lip as she sat beside her daughter.

     “Oh? Nino then?”

     “No. It’s Prince Hawkmoth.”

     Marinette’s head snapped up in shock, accidentally pricking herself with a needle while she was at it. “What?”

     “He said he wanted to see you before he left.”

     “But… Why?”

     “I don’t know. He didn’t say.”

     Marinette stared down the blood beading on her thumb, her heart pounding. Maybe he was just a polite young man who wanted to check up on her after her embarrassing fall. Surely that’s all it was. But… There had been something in his eyes before. Something cold and calculating. She  _ really  _  didn’t want to see him again, but she didn’t have a choice, did she? “I’ll… I’ll be down in a moment,” she muttered, rising to her feet and setting the dress to one side. Her maman nodded and slipped back downstairs, leaving her daughter to quickly wash her face and style her hair into two, sweeping pigtails. Then she slipped downstairs, where she could hear her parents making awkward small talk with the Prince.

     “Ah, Miss Marinette,” he smiled when he saw her walk into the room, rising to his feet and bowing slightly. “A pleasure to see you again.”

     “It’s an honor, Your Majesty,” she replied awkwardly, curtseying slightly. She shifted uncertainly from foot to foot as his gaze swept briefly over her, his thin smile widening. 

     “Monsieur Dupain, Madame Cheng, I was wondering if I could have a few minutes alone with your daughter?”

     Marinette’s parents exchanged an uncertain glance, but frankly, the mild suggestion was tantamount to an order, so they rose to their feet and began shuffling towards the kitchen. “Call if you need anything,” Madame Cheng said, with a curtsey to the Prince and a very pointed look at her daughter. Marinette nodded in understanding, and her parents left the room. 

     “How might I assist you, Your Majesty?” Marinette asked without preamble.

     Prince Hawkmoth smiled again, and Marinette suppressed a shiver. She couldn’t quite explain why, but the expression frightened her. Perhaps it was because the expression hadn’t once reached his eyes. “Well to begin, Miss Marinette, I had hoped we could get to know each other a little,” he said, retaking his seat and indicating for her to sit as well. She cautiously obeyed, perching at the very edge of the hard wooden chair that her maman had vacated. “For example, I understand that you’re a seamstress here?” 

     “Yes, Your Majesty. I make Lady Bourgeois’s clothes.”

     “You are very talented, then.”

     “Thank you, Your Majesty.” Could he just be interested in her designs? Well in that case, this might be an opportunity for her to-

     “And your parents are bakers?”

     Or maybe not… “Yes, Your Majesty.” 

     “You must be proud of them.”

     “Yes, your Majesty.”

     “I was wondering if there was a story to those lovely earrings your wearing?”

     Marinette frowned slightly, automatically reaching up to fondle the simple, black and red studs. Why would he want to know about those? “They were given to me by a man I love very much,” she whispered, “but he passed away recently.”

     “I am very sorry to hear that,” Prince Hawkmoth nodded, his voice dripping sympathy, but his eyes had lit up in a way that Marinette didn’t think she liked. 

     “He died in your service, in fact. He was one of the soldiers recruited for the upcoming war with Gildor.”

     “An honorable death then.”

     “I personally think it was a terrible waste.”

     The Prince had the gall to chuckle. “I suppose so. But that is, unfortunately, the price of war.” Marinette clenched her hands in the folds of her skirt, firmly reminding herself that slapping the crown prince was  _ not _ a wise career move. Nor was it a wise move in general. 

     Prince Hawkmoth rose to his feet, and Marinette followed suit. She stiffened as he stepped towards her, but it was merely to take her hand and press a kiss to the back of it. “Well, Miss Marinette, this was a most informative visit. I thank you for your time.”

     “Of course, Your Majesty. Thank you for passing by.” 

     He smiled briefly, then left the store. 

     “Marinette?” Marinette glanced back at her parents as they peered curiously through the kitchen door. “What was all that about?”

     Their daughter shrugged, and began climbing back up the stairs to finish her work. “I haven’t the faintest idea.”

     Marinette found out that evening, when she heard voices clamoring downstairs and then two pairs of feet rushing up the stairs. She stared, a deep frown crossing her face as she put aside the newly-completed dress. A moment later, Rose and Juleka burst into the room, their eyes wide and their breathing heavy. “Marinette,” the former of the two gasped, “Prince Hawkmoth has just announced his engagement!”

     “To Lady Bourgeois? Good for them.”

     “No,” the short girl panted, shaking her head so that her short blond hair fluffed and bounced wildly. “Not to Miss Chloe. To  _ you! _ ”

     Marinette stared at them blankly, her mouth dropping open in absolute horror. Surely she’d heard them wrong, or maybe this was an elaborate prank, but their expressions were deadly serious, and Rose would never joke about something like this. 

     “He  _ WHAT?! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I'm pushing the pace pretty quick, but that's kind of what they do in the movie, so I don't feel bad about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So in the votes following my fic Disaster, the most popular request for an AU was the Princess Bride, so here is the beginning! I'm going to have to update less frequently than I did for Disaster however, since I don't have this one written out all the way and I'm also writing another story for the Legend of Zelda fandom at the same time (if you're interested, it's called Visions of Twilight). I'm aiming for once a week, but we'll see what happens. I hope that you enjoy it!


End file.
